


All laced in the other's

by Lleu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/pseuds/Lleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Life all laced in the other's, / Love-laced!" A Derek/Stiles rom com fanmix with accompanying approximately-drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All laced in the other's

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this collection comes from Gerard Manley Hopkins's poem "Brothers". I apologize (again) for the lack of sweet cover art or download link. I owe a large debt of inspiration to Jen's rom com AU. The playlist in order, then:
> 
>   1. "Call Me Maybe" — Carly Rae Jepsen
>   2. "Little Numbers" — BOY
>   3. "Closer to Your Heart" — Clannad
>   4. "Unknown Bride" — Carbon Leaf
>   5. "That Man" — Caro Emerals
>   6. "Take it from Me" — The Weepies
>   7. "The Curse of Being in Love" — Sondre Lerche and the Faces Down Quartet
>   8. "Funny Little World" — Alexander Rybak
>   9. "Up on the Roof" — LaBelle and Laura Nyro
>   10. "Mellow Tone" — Carbon Leaf
> 


> _your stare was holding_  
>  _ripped jeans, skin was showing_  
>  _hot night, wind was blowing_  
>  _where d’you think you’re going, baby?_

That slight incoherence and general flusteredness in the woods? That was because Derek. Oh, man, Derek. Of course, it was more general teenage horniness than anything else, but damn, that man was attractive. Then they figured out the whole werewolf thing and while Stiles’s life got a whole lot more dangerous, it also got a lot sexier by virtue of the whole Derek arriving in his bedroom at all hours thing.

> _seven little numbers, baby_  
>  _they could be the start_  
>  _seven little numbers, baby_  
>  _I know yours by heart…_

Stiles totally didn’t memorize Derek’s phone number as soon as he found out Scott had it. Nope. Never. He also totally didn’t program his number into Derek’s phone without prompting. You know, just in case.

> _tossing and turning_  
>  _and burning dreams across the night_  
>  _(forever searching)_  
>  _silently waiting for such a long time_  
>  _but will I know tomorrow_  
>  _that you will be mine?_

Stiles was pretty sure Derek could smell it on him at this point. Derek kept giving him these weird little looks that he thought Stiles didn’t see. Also there was that one time Derek showed up in his room right when he woke up in the morning. So why didn’t he _say_ anything? Whatever; Stiles was perfectly happy to let this be a one-sided crush forever as long as he still got to look at Derek’s face. And Derek’s chest. Derek’s everything, really.

> _I have watched you_ _like watching the rain_  
>  _cupped in my hands and_ _feeling it draining_  
>  _through my fingers onto stone_  
>  _like a well for water I am drawn for you_  
>  _you alone_

Derek was not utterly oblivious, whatever Stiles thought. Just sometimes a bit…overfocused. He was too busy watching Stiles, the way his tongue moved across his lips when he was thinking, the twist of his smile when he interacted with his father, that time he fell out of his chair in chemistry class for no reason Derek could determine. So maybe stalking him a bit, but he was careful, and he was discreet, and he was realistic. First of all, everyone knew Stiles was in love with Lydia; second of all, Stiles’s father was the sheriff; third of all, Stiles was terrified of him. _That_ he could smell.

> _ooh, that man is like a flame_   
>  _and ooh, that man plays me like a game_   
>  _my only sin is I can’t win_   
>  _ooh, I want to love that man_
> 
> _ooh, that man is on my list_   
>  _and ooh, that man I want to kiss_   
>  _my only sin is I can’t win_   
>  _ooh, I want to love that man_

In retrospect, mentioning Stiles’s tongue in Scott’s presence might not have been Derek’s best idea. But it wasn’t his fault! He was trying to explain to Scott why Stiles frustrated him, and the only thing he could think of to say was, “That thing he does with his tongue when he’s thinking! It’s distracting.” Scott was many things, including dumb as a box of rocks, but even a box of rocks could have figured this out, especially a box of rocks with werewolf senses. Scott sort of stared at him for a while and then said, “Oh, my god. You like Stiles. Like, _like_ like. I knew it!” He totally didn’t. There was no way he could. No-one knew about that poem. No-one knew about his blog..

> _what can I compare you to?_  
>  _a favorite pair of shoes_  
>  _maybe my bright red boots_  
>  _if they had wings…_

Scott was very cooperative in terms of not telling Stiles after Derek threatened to castrate him. Then Stiles found the blog. It wasn’t really very hard. He’d been wondering idly what Derek’s blog would be called if he had one (of course Derek could never have a blog), and then he searched for “scraggly wolf” and lo and behold, there it was. Complete with thirty-line ode to his mouth. “Oh, my god.”

He went to the Hale house. This was an emergency.

“Derek!”

“What?” The werewolf was annoyed, or sounded that way.

“You like me.”

“You’re the only sane person at your high school, if that’s what you mean.” Derek shrugged. _Nonchalance_ , he told himself. _That’s the way to go_.

“You wrote an ode to my mouth.”

“Who told you that?” Derek had to fight with every ounce of his willpower to hold back the blush that was threatening to overwhelm him. “I told Scott not to say anything!”

“Scott knew!? And he didn’t tell me!? Why didn’t Scott tell me!?” Stiles asked.

“I told him I’d rip his balls off if he did,” Derek answered simply. Stiles snorted with laughter. “What?”

“I told him the same thing once. Said I’d have him deballed.” Derek was clearly confused. “Derek.”

“What?”

Stiles hesitated. “This is a moment where in an ideal world I would run over and kiss you but honestly I’m still a little bit afraid you’d tear out my throat. Also how does kissing.”

> _if it wasn’t for the fact_  
>  _that I couldn’t go back_  
>  _I wouldn’t stand_  
>  _the torture that they call_  
>  _being in love_

What Scott knew, Allison knew. And what Allison knew, Lydia found out. Soon it seemed like everyone knew. Except Sheriff Stilinski, fortunately. That was a storm that would have to be faced at some point, but Stiles was hoping to avoid that by making out with Derek as much as possible before the storm broke.

> _and I don’t know for sure_  
>  where this is going  
>  still I hope for more  
>  and more… 

There was a lot of making out. It was weird for Derek, at first. Stiles was the first person he’d kissed…in a very long time. He wasn’t really sure if or how this was going to last. The age difference thing was weirding him out a bit; it had been a long time since he’d been in high school.

On the other hand, it was totally worth making out in front of Scott to see the expression on his face. Also Stiles was pretty good at it.

> _when this old world starts getting me down_  
>  _and people are much too much for me to face_  
>  _I climb right up to the top of the stairs_  
>  _and all my cares just drift right into space_

Stiles was surprised to find out what a romantic Derek was. To be fair, a lot of things surprised Stiles, not least, still, the fact that Derek wanted to date him at all. Derek was cuddly. Derek liked having his hair scritched. Derek liked going for walks in the woods, during the day when it wasn’t probably filled with dangerous werewolf hunters and/or other things likely to kill one or both of them. They’d hold hands and lie on the forest floor and look up at the sky through the tree branches and just listen to the world. And sometimes Derek would just talk. About nothing, about life, about whatever.

> _the zenith hum_   
>  _the perfect strum_   
>  _I have become_   
>  _completely numb_
> 
> _tone of your heartbeat_   
>  _tone of your breathing_   
>  _tone of your finger tips_   
>  _I’m receiving…_

Eventually, there was a sex scene.


End file.
